Rebirth
by Two-Bits
Summary: A new vampire is born and finds herself in a Cullen-esque clan as she struggles to control her new powers. Love and danger ensue. All OC's, Cullens and Bella may or may not appear. See author's note inside for full explanation.


_Okay, here is my first Twilight fic. I should warn you ahead of time: this has nothing to do with Bella or the Cullens, and they may not ever make an appearance in this story. However, since Stephanie Meyer created all the vampire characteristics, I am crediting this as a fic. I hope you like it! Read and Review!_

I glanced at the clock on my table and then at the darkening sky, debating. It was approaching eight o'clock, and it looked like a storm was coming in. The overcast sky was darker than usual. I twisted my mouth to one side, debating. Finally, I gave in; I changed into a ragged tee shirt with holes in it and a pair of track shorts. I laced up my tennis shoes, pulled my long red hair into a pony tail and bounded down the steps. I ducked into the living room where two of my roommates (ironically, all three of my roommates are named Josh) were playing PlayStation.

"I'm going for a run," I announced.

"Now?" Josh Huff asked, glancing out the window. "It's going to storm..." I shrugged.

"A little rain never hurt anyone," I replied. "I got a frozen pizza today so put it in if you guys get hungry," I added.

"Okay, thanks Mom," Josh Dellinger said sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. I laughed. Being the woman of the house, I had a tendency to mother them sometimes, especially when it came to food and cleaning.

"All right, I'll be back in a bit," I called over my shoulder, bounding out of the house. I glanced up at the foreboding clouds over my head, but in Alaska sunny days were an anomaly. Goosebumps rose up on my arms with the unusual chill (Alaska or not, it was, after all, July) but I ignored it. I'd be working up a sweat soon enough.

I took off at a jog, keeping my pace easy as I made my way out of town on my usual route. The town I lived in was small and quaint, and somewhat in the country, so the roads were not all that busy at this time of the evening, so I wasn't worried about getting run over. Regardless, my white tee shirt stuck out in the dim light.

As I got out of Old Town I began to pick up the pace, and I felt myself falling into a kind of trance. For me, running becomes an almost spiritual experience. Quickly the universe disappears and there is nothing but me and the road, my feet and my heart pounding out twin rhythms.

When I run, my mind clears and I stop thinking about everything. In my hectic life, it's the only moment of peace I get, and living with three boys, there are times when I really need it.

Signs of civilization began disappearing as the sky darkened. I could feel the heaviness in the air and sensed it was going to be a very violent storm. I probably should have turned back, but I kept running, determined to fill my need. Running had become almost an addiction for me as I tried to satiate a desire that had always seemed to be with me. Running never _quite_ fulfilled me but nevertheless I kept running, forever chasing that which eluded me.

A flash of red in the flowing darkness caught my eye and I slowed my pace. I stopped and turned, peering through the trees that lined the road, looking for the flash of red. I took a step forward, the hum of electricity pressing in on me. Above me, the clouds roared, and lightning illuminated everything around me. In that brief flash of white I saw a man standing before me. I opened my mouth to scream but my throat was suddenly dry, and no sound escaped me. He stepped forward from between the trees.

He stood casually in front of me, his hands in his pockets. Despite the fading light, I could see that the man was stunningly good-looking. His black hair fell loosely across his forehead, and his lean body was clearly muscled. He smiled enchantingly at me, and I felt my body freeze. I met the gaze of his eyes and realized what the flash of red I had seen was; his eyes were a brilliant ruby red against his pale skin. I gasped and suddenly, with movement faster than I could see, he was standing right in front of me, one arm around my waist. He grabbed my ponytail and wrenched my head back, exposing my neck. I began hyperventilating, but I still couldn't work up the energy to scream.

"Why bother?" he murmured in my ear, his voice velvet and deadly. "No one can hear you." I knew he was right; even if I did manage to work up a scream, the odds of someone actually hearing me were immeasurably small.

He leaned in, brushing his lips against my throat. For one terrifying moment I thought he was going to rape me, but instead of kissing me he sunk his teeth into my neck. I found my voice and screamed in shock and horror. My scream quickly changed to pain; fire spread through my veins, boiling my blood from my throat down to the tips of my limbs. The pain was so unbearable I didn't realize that my attacker had let go of me. I writhed on the ground, screaming uncontrollably, until unconsciousness welcomed me into her merciful arms.

I awoke screaming, my blood still on fire. I was so delusional from the pain I barely registered that my body was restrained. The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced; the only relief came from a cool wash cloth on my forehead. I twisted and pulled against my restraints, but to no avail. I bellowed with pain, my voice sounding inhuman to my own ears, until I sank into unconsciousness again.

The next time I awoke, the pain was gone and I could see.

Not that I couldn't see before, but I was stunned by the brilliance of the room around me. The room was spacious and sparsely decorated in shades of emerald green. White light streamed through a break in the deep cobalt clouds and shined through crystal bulbs hanging from the ceiling, sending scattered rainbows across the wooden floors. I could see every tiny grain in the wooden dresser. I was stunned at how sharp my vision was. I heard I light cough and realized I wasn't alone.

Casually leaning in the doorway, looking like a god, was a guy about my age. He was about the same height as me, with alabaster skin and dark golden brown hair. His hair was cut in a Misfits-style Devil's Lock, half cropped short and the other half shaped into a long triangle that fell across his strange topaz eyes, which watched me warily from beneath thick, dark lashes. His burgundy shirt was unbuttoned to the middle of his stomach, revealing a clearly defined abdomen. His distressed jeans were slung low over his hips and his bare feet peeked out from beneath the hems.

Basically, he was unbelievably _gorgeous._

He leaned forward, as if he wanted to come closer, but he didn't move. "Hello," he said quietly. I was enchanted by his soft voice and his full mouth, a silver ring curved around it, and I felt my breath shallow. He was unbelievably stunning. I opened my mouth to respond, but I couldn't find words. He looked away, as if embarrassed. I realized that I was staring and turned away, searching for anything else to look at.

Against the wall opposite the bed was a dresser with a huge vanity mirror. I caught a glimpse of my reflection at let out a shriek. I leapt across the room and almost crashed into the dresser, I was moving so fast. I glanced at the guy in the doorway, but he seemed unperturbed by my speed. I turned back to the mirror and gasped in shock again.

I looked _completely_ different. My skin was ivory white, almost translucent. On my neck was a thin, crescent-shaped scar. My hair, while usually a dull reddish-brown, was now a brilliant scarlet shade that practically glowed. I pulled out my hairband and watched it cascade around me, sleek and straight. I was unbelievably beautiful, except for my eyes.

My eyes were black.

I turned to my watcher, who had never taken his eyes off of me. "What _happened_ to me?" I demanded. He ignored my question.

"What's your name?" he asked. I hesitated. He smiled, and I had to grip the table to stop myself from falling.

"Uh...Indigo. Indy," I stammered. "Named for my...eyes..." I turned back to the mirror and gazed into my black eyes. Deep in the black irises, I could see a hint of red, like the eyes of my attacker. "What _happened?_" I said again.

"I'm Devon," he answered. I frowned and folded my arms across my chest.

"Okay, _Devon_, what _happened to me?_" Again, he didn't answer.

"I think you should come downstairs," he said, holding out his hand. Hesitantly, I took it and felt a sort of electric charge run between our entwined fingers. If Devon noticed, he didn't show it; instead he led me down an iron-cast spiral staircase. The curved walls were lined with beautiful black and white photos.

"Who took these photographs?" I asked. Devon smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I did, actually. Hugo converted the cellar into a darkroom for me so that I can develop my own film," he replied.

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

At the bottom of the stairs, he opened a door into a long, arched hallway. He led me into a huge library which absolutely floored me. There were more books than I'd ever seen, even in the local library. They were so beautiful, my jaw dropped. I stopped walking and dropped Devon's hand. He turned to look at me and chuckled at my awed expression.

"Do you like to read?" he asked.

"I _love_ reading," I exclaimed. "How many books are in here?"

"A little over two thousand," he replied nonchalantly. My jaw dropped again. He laughed out loud and I felt chills run down my spine at the sound of his laugh. "You are certainly welcome to read them."

"I think it would take me a lifetime," I exclaimed. He grimaced.

"I think you'll find that you have plenty of time," he said darkly. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't elaborate. I heard the click of the doorknob and turned to see three people enter.

They were also stunningly beautiful, and I wondered how I ended up in a house full of gorgeous people. Two were older, in maybe their late twenties. The man was tall and well-defined, with the same ivory skin as Devon. His chocolate brown hair was cropped short, and he wore khaki slacks and a light blue button down shirt. He smiled at me, revealing perfect white teeth and a movie star-esque dimple in his right cheek. The woman was shorter, with a cascade of curly blonde across her shoulders. She also wore khaki slacks and a light pink sweater.

The third one was a girl more my age. She was shorter than me, with long, wavy black hair to her waist and layered bangs across her eyes. She wore a red tank top and a black tee shirt with the shoulders cut off. Her tight black jeans were tucked into knee-high lace up boots. Although they didn't look alike, all three of them had the same strange golden eyes so I assumed they were related.

"Everyone, this is Indy. Indy, this is Hugo, Regina, and Gypsy," he said, gesturing to each of them in turn. Hugo and Regina both stepped forward to shake my hand.

"Welcome, Indy," Regina said, smiling warmly. I smiled back, hesitantly.

"H-hi. I'm sorry, what is going on? Devon won't answer any of my questions," I said.

"Please, sit down," Hugo requested. I sat down on one of the love seats. Devon sat next to me, and I felt my body warm at him being so close. Hugo and Regina each took a chair across from us, but Gypsy elected to stand.

"What do you remember about what happened the other night?" he began. I frowned, wondering why it was relevant. I thought back to that night.

"Well, I was running, and that...man...came out of the woods. He was...strangely beautiful," I said, neglecting to add that everyone in the room shared that trait. "And his eyes were...they were like blood." I shuddered at the memory. "He was unbelievably fast, and then he attacked me. He—he _bit_ me!" I touched the scar on my neck, realizing what it was. "And then I blacked out. All I can remember is the pain..."

"I believe I can fill in the blanks," Hugo said. "Devon found you and fought off your...attacker. He brought you here. Unfortunately, it was too late." I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Too late? What do you mean, too late?" I demanded. Devon put his hand on mine and I immediately felt much calmer.

"Your attacker was...a vampire," Hugo said softly. I barked out a laugh, which choked off at the serious expressions on their faces. My breathing picked up and I felt hysterics coming on.

"A vampire? Are you kidding? There's no such thing as vampires! He was just some wacko, liked to bite people, some freakish serial killer maybe or something, but not a _vampire!_" I babbled. But the more I chattered, the more I believed them.

"I was too late to stop the venom," Devon said quietly. "A vampire has venom which immobilizes the victim with excruciating pain. Usually a vampire will kill its prey pretty quickly, but if the venom is allowed to run its course, the victim will...become a vampire as well." I didn't respond as the meaning of his words sank in.

"You mean..._I'm a vampire?_" I shrieked. I jumped up, tearing my hand away from Devon's. "And you! All of you! You're vampires too, aren't you!" Regina nodded.

This was too much for me to handle. I gripped my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. Then I turned and ran.

"INDY! WAIT!" Devon shouted after me. I ignored him and kept running, at a speed that amazed me. I was vaguely aware of Devon chasing me, but it appeared that I was faster than him. I raced out of the house and into the surrounding woods, weaving between the trees. As I ran, I began to recognize landmarks, and I realized I was getting closer to home. I slowed my pace as I saw buildings ahead of me—I didn't want to attract attention by my speed.

I stopped running and stepped out onto the road. I was just on the edge of Old Town, only a few blocks from my house. I was about to head home when a couple walked past me, across the street. I was overwhelmed by the most tantalizing smell; I felt like I was smelling ambrosia. I was so stunned, I couldn't move. Suddenly something slammed into me, hurling me back into the woods. I landed on my back. Devon was lying on top of me.

"_What_ is that _smell?_" I demanded. My mouth was watering at the mere thought of it.

"It's humans!" Devon gasped. He seemed to be using all his strength to pin me down, although I was barely struggling, stunned by the smell. "You're smelling their blood!" My jaw dropped in horror as I realized that I was about to attack those people.

"They smell so good!" I gasped.

"You haven't fed yet," Devon explained. "When you're not so thirsty, you'll learn to control yourself." He peered through the trees, waiting for when the humans were out of sight. "All right, let's go."

"But what do I feed on?" I asked, horrified at the thought of drinking blood.

"Animals," Devon replied simply. "Our clan feeds only on animals. That's why our eyes are gold. And it allows us to live among humans. But it takes a while to gain the self control to be around them. You'll learn."

"How long did it take you?" I asked.

"About three years," he said.

"_Three years?_" I yelped. "What am I supposed to do for that long?" He chuckled grimly.

"Trust me, it won't seem like that long," he assured me. "Now, let's get you home."

"Home? But...what about the Joshes?" I demanded, feeling the familiar hysteria rising in me again. Devon frowned.

"Who are the Joshes?" he asked.

"My roommates. They're probably flipping out! They've probably called the cops and everything! I have to go see them!" I pushed Devon off of me and stood up. He grabbed my wrist.

"You _can't!_" he insisted.

"But what am I supposed to do? They'll be looking for me! They're probably freaking out! They've probably called my _parents!_" Devon just shook his head and tugged me closer to him. I felt my panic begin to subside as I inhaled his scent.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go home. You're a missing person now," he said quietly. I felt the emotion building up in me, and I wiped the beginnings of tears away furiously.

_"Why?_" I demanded, but I already knew the answer.

"Because you'll kill them." I felt my knees buckle and Devon caught me around the waist and lowered me gently to the ground. He kept his arms around me and I instinctively curled up in his lap. "You're a newborn vampire," he explained. "New vampires are stronger than other vampires, but they can't control their natural instincts. It's going to take practice, but eventually you'll be able to be around humans without losing control."

"W-what do I do until then?" I stammered, tears overwhelming me again.

"You have to live with us," he said. "We'll protect you and teach you to control yourself. But you have to leave your old life behind." I let go and started sobbing, burying my face in his shirt (which I briefly noticed was incredibly soft) and Devon hugged me tightly.

After half an hour of sobbing, exhaustion overtook me and I drifted off, barely registering when Devon scooped me up into his arms and carried me back to his home. To my new home.


End file.
